Hurricane Belle
by messersmontana
Summary: What happens when a category 2 hurricane comes to Manhattan? FA, DL, and a hint of MS
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane Belle

by messersmontana

What happens when a category 2 hurricane come to Manhattan and the team is asked to volunteer to keep the crime lab from loosing all of their evidence in a high profile case? Well, you'll have to read it to find out.

A/N I am not an expert on hurricanes and have never been through one, but I did get some of my info on watching the weather channel and other storm shows. I also got some of my info from NOOA.

Hurricane categories:

1 75-95 MPH

2 96-110 MPH

3 111-130 MPH

4 131-155 MPH

5 anything greater than 155 MPH

In this story, the crime lab will be able to sustain a category 2 to 3 hurricane.

This will be a Flack/Angell, Danny/Lindsay, and hints of Mac/Stella story. I may even hint at Adam/Kendall, but not focus on that aspect. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Jess was getting ready to get into her car, in the parking structure of the crime lab when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Angell. This had better be good. I just closed a case and am on my way home to get some much needed sleep." She said, thinking that it was someone from the station with another case for her. She'd just pulled a double and was really tired.

Don wanted to laugh at her tired rambling, but this wasn't a laughing matter. He felt awful that he was about to postpone her sleep time. "Where are you right now?" He asked her quickly and to the point.

Jess got into her car and sighed. "Well hello to you too Detective Flack." Was her sarcastic remark. She was really tired and just wanted to get home and into bed to sleep for the next twenty four hours. Part of her double went into her day off, and she wasn't even clear for a full forty hour week yet.

"I'm sorry Jess, but this is important. Now, where are you?" He asked her again.

"I'm getting ready to pull out of the crime lab parking structure, why? What's going on Don, you sound serious. What's so important?" She asked into her cell phone.

"Just wait there, I'll be there in three minutes." He said and hung up the phone, so he could continue to drive safely to the lab.

Jess hated to be hung up on, but he sounded so serious that she was going to wait for him. It really sounded like he had something important to tell her, she hoped it wasn't bad news. She saw Danny and Lindsay coming out of the elevator and got out of her car, walking towards them. "Hey Messer, hold up a sec."

Danny stopped when he heard his name called. "Hey Angell, what's up? I thought you'd be on your way home, like we are. We're both so tired and haven't seen Lucy in two days."

"I was on my way out when Flack called me and told me to stay put, then he hung up on me. So, now I'm waiting for him to get here so I can find out what is so important that I miss out on some of my sleep to wait here for him. Then, I'm going to lay into him for hanging up on me." She explained to them.

Lindsay laughed. "You go girl." They turned when they heard a car coming. "There he is now, at least listen to him before you yell at him." She said.

Don stopped his car next to them and got out. "Hey guys, I'm glad you're still here too. I just got a call from Sinclair." He told them.

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh, that's never good news. What did he want now?"

"He asked for volunteers to keep the crime lab from being compromised during the hurricane." He told them.

"Excuse me, what? Hurricane?" Danny asked and looked at Lindsay, who pulled out her cell phone to call Danny's mom so that she could check on Lucy.

Don touched her arm. "Not yet Lindsay. The public doesn't know about the category 2 hurricane yet. I don't know how they're keeping it from everyone, but they're going public in a few hours. We've got twelve hours until landfall."

Lindsay looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Don, I haven't seen my daughter in forty eight hours and you're telling me that Manhattan is going to be hit with a hurricane. I just want to get them to safety before all the chaos when it goes public."

Danny hugged his wife. "Listen man, at least let us get them on a plane out of here. We'll send them to Montana until the storm is over." He asked his friend.

Jess moved over to Don and placed her hand on his arm. They locked eyes and he knew he was a goner. He nodded to Danny. "Try to get them out on the first flight without telling them why. An official announcement won't be issued for a few more hours." He told Danny.

Danny and Lindsay moved away and got on their cell phones. Lindsay called Danny's parents and told them that they needed to pack and go to the airport within the hour and that they can't ask any questions. She told them that Danny was arranging their plane tickets, and that they were sending them and Lucy to Montana to stay with her parents. She also said that she and Danny would join them there by the end of the week.

Danny called the airport to make the reservations and paid for the tickets. The he took Lindsay's phone to talk to his mom so that he could give her all of the information she needed. He asked her to call them when they got to Montana, and then when they got to the Monroe house. He then asked his mom to put Lucy on the phone so that he and Lindsay could talk to their daughter. Lindsay tried to keep from crying as they heard their daughter's happy giggles.

Once they hung up, Lindsay called her parents and asked them to pick up the Messer's and Lucy at the airport. She gave them the info they needed to do that, and could they let them stay with them until Danny and Lindsay could join them. Lindsay promised to explain everything when the Messer's got there.

While Danny and Lindsay were on the phone, Don was telling Jess what was going on. "Sinclair got a call from the mayor about Hurricane Belle, and they're worried that this could be the perfect time for Dunbrook to try something." He explained to her as he looked at his watch.

"What could Dunbrook do? I mean I know that he's got connections, but does he have someone on the inside here at the crime lab?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't put it passed him. That's why Sinclair wants you and I here with Mac and his team. He doesn't trust Dunbrook not to try to do something or hire someone to contaminate the evidence, or even mess with the body of Agent Walsh. So, the body will be put in a body cooler and kept in Mac's office while the evidence will also be locked up in whatever room we're all going to be in." He explained to her as Danny and Lindsay joined them. Lindsay had tears in her eyes, and Danny had his arm around her.

"So, Sinclair wants us to babysit the evidence during a hurricane?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, he does. But, he's calling it volunteering. He's going to let Sid go and evacuate his family once he has the body secured. I couldn't get him to let Lindsay or Danny to be with Lucy or their family. They're really worried that Dunbrook will try something." He told them.

"So, what would happen if one of us refused to volunteer?" Jess asked what everyone was thinking. "I mean Danny, Lindsay, and I just got off of a double shift. We just closed a case and we're all dead on our feet, not to mention that Lindsay hasn't even got to hold her daughter in forty eight hours, well Danny too. I'm still not fully recovered from my injuries and wasn't supposed to work a double shift yet. How can Sinclair ask, no order us to do this?" Jess asked him, getting very angry.

All of a sudden, their cell phones beeped. They all looked at them and saw the same text message from Mac. He was telling them all to meet him in his office in five minutes.

Don turned to Jess and pulled her to him. "It's okay, you can go home and get some sleep, but be back here in four hours. I'll cover for you Jess. Call your folks and tell them to go somewhere safe for a few days, but don't tell them why."

Jess loved him for saying that. "I can't Don, it wouldn't be fair to Danny and Lindsay. They've been working just as long as I have today, and they just had to send their daughter away before seeing her. But thank you for the thought anyway. Now, let's go and see what Mac has to say." She told him as they joined Danny and Lindsay in the elevator.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

to be continued......

A/N I hope that you all like this. Let me know if I should continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is part 2 of the story. I wanna say thanks to Cassie for helping out with this and all of my stories. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you.

I still don't own anything but the idea of this story.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

When Don, Jess, Lindsay, and Danny walked into Mac's office, they saw Stella, Hawkes, Adam, Kendall, and Sid waiting for them. Mac saw the look on their faces and knew that they already heard what was going on. "Sinclair called you?" He asked Don, who only nodded at him.

"Danny and Lindsay were with Jess when I told her, so they already know too." Don explained to Mac.

"Okay Mac, what's going on? What does Danny and Lindsay already know?" Stella asked him.

Mac took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "First I want to apologize to Danny and Lindsay for keeping you away from Lucy at a time like this. And, as for your question Stella, the crime lab is going to going into a lock down in a few hours, with only a skeleton crew of everyone in this room. That is except for you Sid, you'll be leaving soon."

"Why is that Mac?" Stella asked him, confused.

"The mayor is worried the Dunbrook is gonna us the opportunity to contaminate the evidence in his case." Mac explained.

"How would Dunbrook just waltz into the crime lab and contaminate the evidence Mac?" Hawkes asked.

"Because in about twelve hours, Manhattan is going to be hit with a category 2 hurricane, Hurricane Belle to be precise." He told them.

The room erupted into chaos. Stella spoke louder than the rest. "What are you talking about Mac? We never get hurricanes. Well, I mean we almost never do. It's not even cloudy out right now. And didn't Hurricane Belle hit Georgia just yesterday?" She asked.

"Well we're getting it in about twelve hours." He replied. "Sid, I need you to get Agent Walsh's body into a portable body cooler and bring it up here to be locked in my office."

"Okay Mac, but can I call my wife first? I need to get my family out of the city before it hits." He asked.

"Call her and tell her to get packed, but don't tell her why. Just tell her to be ready in an hour. While you're getting the body in the cooler, I want you to get your staff together and store any other bodies into the cafeteria freezer. Then I want you to send them all home so that they can prepare for the storm too. Then you get home to your family and get to safety." Mac said before gently pushing Sid towards the door.

Mac turned back to the groups. "Lindsay and Danny, get everything we have on the Dunbrook case and bring it up here. The body will be locked here in my office, but the rest of the evidence will be kept in the break room. Then I want you to call your folks Danny and have them get Lucy out of the city too." He said.

"Already taken care of Mac. Flack let us call ma and tell her to take Lucy to Montana. We'll meet them there when this is all over. So, we'll go and get the evidence and be right back." He said as he led Lindsay out of Mac's office.

Mac looked over at Flack, who only shrugged. "Hey, they'd just gotten off of a double shift and Sinclair wouldn't let me send them home to their daughter."

"Okay, I understand. Adam and Kendall, I want you to spread the word that the lab is going into a lock down and that I want all nonessential work stopped, sealed, and secured." Mac told them and they left the office too.

"What do you want us to do Mac?" Jess asked him.

"Angell, could you and Flack make sure that our cars are moved to the higher level of the parking structure, but keep them in covered parking. We'll probably have major flooding from this storm." He explained.

Jess and Don nodded and collected the keys to everyone's Avalanche's, before going to get the keys from Adam and Kendall. "You got it Mac."

Stella and Hawkes were the only ones left with Mac now. "What do you want me to do Mac?" Hawkes asked him.

"Sheldon, could you please go and help Sid and his people? I want him out of here way before the news breaks." Mac asked and Hawkes also left the office.

Stella walked over to Mac. "I still can't believe that they're able to keep a lid on this Mac. I'm sure that someone out there knows that there is a hurricane heading this way, and they're spreading the news."

"You're probably right, but we'll just let them think that they know what is better for now. The mayor doesn't want Dunbrook to get it in his head that the storm could compromise his case, or give him any ideas. So, we'll lock it all up and sit out the storm here. It's probably safer for us here anyway." He told her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing that all the windows were replaced after the ones on our floor got blown out. They're supposed to be hurricane proof now, well at least up to 130 miles per hour winds. That's what a category 3 hurricane?"

Mac sighed. "Well, when it hit Georgia, it was a category 1, then it moved out to seas and changes direction and gaining strength, and it's heading right for New York. They're expecting it to either be a category 2 or 3 by the time it reaches us." He explained.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us. Both before and after the hurricane comes and goes. Is Sinclair going to join us here, or is he going into hiding during the storm?" Stella asked him.

Mac frowned. "He said he had someplace he had to be during the storm. Something about protecting the mayor and other officials during the hurricane. But honestly, I think he's going into hiding until it's over just in case Dunbrook does try something." He said.

Stella nodded. "I guess we have a long day and night ahead of us. I'm going to go home and get some clothes and I was thinking that maybe we could send everyone home for their stuff before it hits. We'll need food and blankets too. Can you think of anything else that we might need until the storm is over?" She asked him.

Mac thought for a minute before he pulled some money out of his wallet. "I have clothes here, and I want you to bring lunch back for everyone on your way back. Could you bring me a pillow and blanket too?"

Stella smiled at him. "I might just have an extra pillow and blanket lying around my place for you. Anything in particular I should bring back for lunch?"

"How about some Chinese food? You know what everyone likes from Wong's, unless you want me to order the food so it's ready when you stop by." He suggested.

"Sure, give me half an hour and call them for me." Stella said.

"Okay, and after lunch we'll send everyone home in shifts to get some things before the storm hits." He told her.

Stella nodded and left to get what she needed to get before word got out about the hurricane. She still couldn't figure out how it was being kept from the rest of the city.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Jess and Don got everyone's cars moved without really talking. They worked so well together and knew each other well enough to communicate with each other by looks and touches. Don knew that Jess was worried about her family and he was equally worried about his.

They'd both taken the time to call their families to get a bag and get out of the city. They weren't supposed to tell them why, but Don told his dad and asked that he get his mom and Samantha out before the news went out. He promised that he'd take them to visit Don's Aunt Rita in Harrisburg, PA.

Jess also called and talked to her dad. She told him what was going on, but he already knew. His old friend from the precinct gave him a heads up and her mom was already packing. They were going to be driving to her brother John's house in West Virginia.

Now that both of their families were going to be safe, they could focus on their jobs. Jess was about to get into Stella's Avalanche when when she heard her name called from the open elevator. She turned to see Stella coming her way. "What's up Stella?" She asked.

Stella walked over to where Jess and her Avalanche stood. "I'm going home to get some clothes and a blanket. Then on the way back, I'm grabbing lunch for us all at Wong's. After we get the building secure, Mac is letting everyone go in pairs to get anything they need from home so that we are prepared to be here for a few days at the most." She explained.

"Great, I could use a shower too. Do you think we should all grab blankets?" She asked Stella.

"Blankets for what?" Don asked as he joined them. Stella and Jess told him what they'd been discussing and he nodded. "I'll take Jess to her place to get some things, I have a duffel bag in my trunk and anything else I need is probably already at her place anyway."

Stella smiled at them both. Everyone knew that Jess and Don were seeing each other. They'd all known it when Jess had been shot and almost died. They'd seen how much it almost killed Don to see Jess like that. But she'd lived and everyone was happy for them both, and the only one to harass them about it was Danny. "Okay, I'll let Mac know. Danny and Lindsay can go get some stuff after you get back and Hawkes can go with Adam and Kendall since he lives near Adam."

They said their good byes and Stella drove off. Jess looked at Don and sighed. "How much longer until the official word is out about the hurricane?"

"Hopefully long enough for us to get all of this done. I think the DA is stalling letting Dunbrook leave the courthouse until Mac tells them that we're all secure. It's going to be chaos once word gets out. I really feel sorry for the Uni's that have to try to keep the city under control." Don replied.

Jess nodded. "My dad got a heads up from one of the guys from his precinct, so word is already spreading. Let's hope it doesn't get chaotic until we all get back with supplies." Jess said.

"Yeah, let's hope." He said as they walked towards the elevator to help secure the building and make sure the other lab techs all went home.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

To be continued........again.

A/N Okay, here is part 2. Feed back is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is part 3, I hope that everyone is still enjoying it.

I still own nothing, but I still can dream.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Once Stella had gotten back and they all ate lunch, Jess and Don left to get what they might need until the storm passed. Mac gave them a list of food that they could bring from home if they had any at Jess's place.

Jess let herself and Don into her apartment. She looked around before grabbing a duffel bag out of her front closet. "I don't even know to take with us. I mean, I don't want to leave any of this behind to be destroyed Don." She said.

"I know Jess, but we can't take it all. Why don't you grab anything important and I'll put it in the bag. You live on the North side of the building so maybe everything will be fine." He tried to reassure her.

Jess grabbed her photo album and scrapbook, then a few pictures of the two of them. Next she grabbed the tape they'd brought for taping up her windows and went to work on them. Don helped her, then he went to her pantry to grab any food he could find that they could eat even if the power went out.

Next Don moved to her refrigerator and grabbed lunch meat and cheese. He poured the last of the milk down her drain and made sure that if the power went out, nothing would spoil.

"It's a good thing that I didn't get the chance to go shopping after work this morning. I'd have a lot to throw away after the storm." She said as she finished putting some clothes into another duffel bag.

"Did you grab the blanket and pillows yet?" He asked her.

"Not yet, I was going to do that after I took a quick shower. I think I have everything I need for right now. I just hope that the place is still standing once this is all over." She walked pass him and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Jess. We'll get through this and I'll help you clean it up after the storm passes." He tried to comfort her.

She looked around again. "What about your place Don? Aren't you worried about loosing anything in the storm?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"Babe, you're all I am afraid of loosing. Everything else can be replaced, but you. I can't take it if I thought I was loosing you again Jess. Now, go and take your shower while I finish grabbing anything we'll need for a few days." he said after he kissed her and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Don watched Jess walk out of the room and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Just the thought of loosing her again, made his heart hurt. He loved her so much that he couldn't think of life without her. He didn't know what he'd done to be so lucky to have her in his life, but he was glad that she was.

Jess went and took a quick shower and thought about what he had said. She didn't know what she'd done to end up with a great guy like Don, but she was glad to be a part of his life and he a part of hers. She finished her shower and got dressed, putting her hair into a ponytail, then joined him in the living room.

Don had finished packing the food and had even grabbed her favorite blanket and two pillows. He was in the process of moving her T.V. in front of the sofa. She thought that he was so sweet to think of protecting her stuff from the storm.

Jess helped Don cover the T.V with the sofa cushions and the bedspread off of her bed to wrap around it. She looked around once more to make sure that everything was as prepared as it could be, then grabbed one of the duffel bags and moved to the door. She picked the other duffel bag up and slung it onto her shoulder as Don handed her the pillows.

Don grabbed the blanket and the bags with the food in it before opening the door for Jess. Once they were in the hallway, he made sure that the door was locked and led her down the hall. They silently got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

Jess didn't take her eyes off of her door until the elevator doors closed. "I feel like I'm not going to be coming back here Don. I know it's just an apartment, but it's my first apartment since I moved here from New Jersey."

He wanted to pull her into his arms, but they were full at the moment. "I know Jess, but I promise we'll get through this. We got through your shooting together, and we'll get through this together."

I know, I'm just tired and getting emotional for stupid reasons. It's just me being tired. Let's get back to the lab so that Danny and Lindsay can go and get their stuff." She said as she led the way out of the building and to the car.

Don followed her. "You're not getting emotional over stupid reasons. I do understand how you're feeling Jess." He put the stuff in the back seat and they got into the car to go back to the lab.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

When Jess and Don got back to the crime lab, they took the bags upstairs with them and put them in the break room. Then they went looking for Mac.

"Hey Mac, where did everyone go?" Don asked when he saw Mac and Stella sitting on the sofa in his office. They'd been talking about what still needed to be done.

"Adam, Kendall, and Hawkes went to go home to get what they needed. Danny and Lindsay are doing a floor by floor check to make sure that no one stayed behind and also to make sure that the building was secure. Sid left about twenty minutes ago to evac his family." Mac explained.

"Why don't you two go and relieve Danny and Lindsay so that they can go home and get back before all hell breaks loose." Stella suggested.

"Okay, our stuff is in the break room, the food is in the fridge and our blanket is on the sofa." Don said and then they went in search of Danny and Lindsay. Jess used her cell phone to find out what floor they were on. Then they went to meet them.

"Hey Messer, go take your wife home and get your stuff." Don said when they found them.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I've got a dog at home that I don't want to leave behind. Lucy would never forgive me if Louie was left behind at home and something happened to him. Come on Linds, let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed Lindsay's hand and started to drag her to the elevator.

"We'll be back in less than an hour, this floor hasn't been cleared yet." Lindsay said over her shoulder as her husband escorted her down the corridor.

Don and Jess went to work, making sure that there was no one in the crime lab, except for the two of them and Mac and Stella. With each floor cleared, Don or Jess would call Mac and let him know it was secured. When Hawkes, Adam, and Kendall showed up, they joined them in clearing the rest of the floors.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

to be continued.......yet again.

Are you still interested in it? Am I doing a good job? It helps my writer's block to hear from you, so please press that little button for the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is part 4, I hope that I'm still keeping you interested.

I wish I owned the show, Jess would have lived instead of the new girl that is being forced onto us.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Danny drove the Avalanche through the streets towards their home. Lindsay didn't even notice the scenery passing by. All she could think about was her little girl. " Do you think that they made it to the airport on time?" She asked Danny.

Danny looked over at her and smiled. "I'm sure they're already on their way to Montana, Linds. If they'd missed the flight, ma would have called my cell phone. We'll hear from them as soon as they land." He tried to reassure her.

Lindsay looked at her watch. "Are they supposed to land before the news goes out about the hurricane?" She asked him.

"I think that they are supposed to land around the same time. Hopefully they'll land before all phone lines are jammed when everyone starts calling family and friends. I'll tell you what, if I don't hear from ma by the time we get back, I'll call the airport to see if they made it on the plane, and if they're on time. Will that make you feel better?" He asked her, reaching out to take her hand.

She nodded. "Thanks Danny, for putting up with me being a worry wart. I just wish that we could have seen Lucy before they had to leave." She said and sighed.

Danny squeezed her hand. "It's why I love you." He said as they pulled into their driveway.

Lindsay got out of the Avalanche and looked at their new house. They'd only been living here since the of May. They'd had their first real party as a family on the 4th of July. They were still getting used to it, and now they might lose everything in the hurricane.

Danny knew what she was thinking, he was thinking the same. "At least we have everything insured. We'll grab anything that can't be replaced and bring it with us, okay?" He asked her.

Lindsay nodded as they opened the front door. "Can you put up the storm windows and see if you can do something about the back door? I'll pack some clothes and personal stuff for Lucy and us. I'm going to bring some pictures and her baby book. I'll need to get the kennel for Louie too. Is there anything that you want me to bring for you?"

Danny walked over and hugged her. "Thanks for asking Linds. The only thing I want out of the house is you, Lucy, and Louie. Everything else can be replaced, but we can't. You grab whatever you wanna take with us, pictures, Lucy's baby memories, the dog, whatever. I just want to make sure I get you to stay safe." He told her.

What about your motorcycle?" She asked him, knowing how much his bike meant to him.

"Lindsay, I love my bike, but they come and go, and can be replaced. You and Lucy mean more to me than anything else in the world. I love you even more for thinking about my bike. Now, let's get packed and back to the lab before all hell breaks loose." He said as he moved her towards the bedroom so she could pack.

Danny went into the garage and was greeted by Louie. He moved his bike away from thew garage door and under a tarp, just in case. Then he grabbed the storm shutters so he could put them on the windows. It took him a lot longer than he'd planned on, but he was confident that the windows would last longer in the storm than if he'd just taped them up. He was glad that he'd paid extra to put lamented windows in.

Lindsay had packed a couple of duffel bags of clothes for the two of them and Lucy. Then she packed an extra diaper bag with Lucy's baby book and the photo album she'd been putting together since she and Danny got married. She moved into the kitchen and started putting food into a cooler and a box to take back to the lab. Lastly, just before Danny finished securing the house, Lindsay grabbed a blanket and pillows for them to use at the lab. Then she started to load the Avalanche with the stuff and the dog kennel.

Once the Avalanche was packed and the house all locked up, Danny, Lindsay, and Louie headed back to the lab. Lindsay fell asleep for a few minutes during the drive, but she jerked awake when she thought she heard Lucy crying in her sleep.

Danny was about to comment when his phone rang. He handed Lindsay the phone so that he could drive. He waited for her to tell him who it was.

Lindsay looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Maria Messer. She looked at him and answered the phone, putting it on speaker and holding it up between them. "Hey Maria, we're both on the phone. How was the flight?"

Before his mother could answer, Danny spoke. "Ma, please tell me that you're in Montana and that you made it on time to the airport?"

Maria's voice came over the phone with a sigh. "Daniel Messer, will you let me answer one question at a time? Now, first off the flight was fine. Lucy slept the whole time. Second, yes we are in Montana, and Lindsay's parents are here with us and they absolutely love Lucy." She told them.

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief. "Can we talk to Lucy, please? I just need to hear her." She asked her mother in law.

They heard muffled voices and then they heard their daughter giggle and make baby noises. Lindsay laughed and Danny pulled the car over to the curb. "Hey little Lulu, how's daddy's girl doing?" He asked.

Lucy squealed and Lindsay smiled with tears in her eyes. "Mommy loves you Lucy, you be a good girl for your grandparents." When the dog heard Lucy's voice, he started whining. "Louie misses you too Lucy."

Danny took the phone from Lindsay's hand and waited for his mother to get back on the phone. He told her what was going on and she relayed the information onto the others. They promised to keep them informed on what's going on and that they'd be driving out to Montana as soon as the hurricane passed and they could leave the city.

Lindsay felt a lot better after knowing that Lucy and her in laws were safe in Montana. They drove back to the crime lab and unloaded their car, taking their stuff to the break room. Lindsay added the food she'd brought to the collection of food each of the others brought. She thought to bring a couple of cases of water and saw nine more cases sitting by the couch. She added hers and Danny's to the pile. At least they wouldn't run out of water. She also put the dog kennel with Louie in it, by the sofa.

Danny and Lindsay then went in search of everyone else. It was almost time for the news conference from the mayor about the hurricane. They found them all sitting in Mac's office.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N: okay, here is the next part of the story. I hope that you all are still loving the story. I wanna thank everyone who has sent me feedback, it does mean a lot to me. I'll start working on the next one as soon as I get this finished. Oh, and fear not. I will still be working on my series, I've just got writer's block on it right now. Oh great, here comes another thunderstorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Okay, here is part 5 of the story. Mac's is going to assign shifts for everyone to babysit the body.

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I am doing this for you all.

I own nothing but my idea and the dog that I named the hurricane after. Lol

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Mac assembled everyone in his office, to get them assigned for their shifts to sit with the body of Agent Walsh. Danny, Lindsay, Adam, and Kendall sat on the sofa in Mac's office, while Don and Jess sat in a couple of chairs in front of his desk. Hawkes leaned on the body cooler in the corner away from the windows that had been semi boarded up just in case they happened to break. Stella sat in Mac's chair waiting for him to start the meeting.

Mac turned the volume down on the TV and faced them. "Okay first off, we're going to pair up on the shifts of five hours. Stella and I will take the first shift and fifth shift if needed. Adam, you Kendall, and Hawkes will take the second shift in five hours, and the sixth shift if needed." He said as he looked at them to see if there were any questions.

"Danny and Lindsay will take the third shift in ten hours, and the seventh shift if needed. Now that's about the time that the storm is supposed to hit, so we might lose power during your shift. If it does, stay put, the emergency generator will come on in a few minutes. If it doesn't, the rest of us will get it working again, you stay with the body."

"What about the rest of the evidence? Isn't it going to be in the break room?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and if the power goes out and the generator doesn't come on right away, we'll keep someone with it too." Stella replied.

"Okay, Flack and Angell, you'll be taking the fourth shift in fifteen hours, and I'm sure that we won't need you to do another shift. The storm will most likely be at it's intense during your shift. If the windows do break, we'll have to move the body again, but since my office is on the North side of the building, it should hold. That's why I chose to put it in here." Mac went on to explain.

Adam got up and asked Mac if he could add something. "We're gonna feel the effects of the hurricane. I mean we are on the 30th floor and the winds will be 100 MPH or more. So the building will most likely sway." He went on to tell them what to expect.

Mac took over again. "Okay, so now that we have our assignments and know what to expect, why don't we see if we can eat a little something before the news conference comes on."

"I'm actually surprised it hasn't come on yet. Sinclair said that they were giving us three hours to secure the building and then announce it. They should have announced it ten minutes ago." Don said.

"I called Sinclair right after we locked and secured the building. The alarm is set to battery on the doors on this floor, so even when the power goes out, no one can access this floor without our knowing it." Mac told them.

Stella moved over to the TV and turned it up. "Here we go, it's on now."

They watched the news conference and were surprised when the mayor added that Dunbrook's trial would still be held the next week. As soon as the news conference was over, breaking news flashed across the screen, with weather reports about the coming hurricane. Newscasters were telling everyone what to do to prepare for the coming storm and how to evacuate.

Stella turned down the TV again. "Unbelievable, I can't believe he had to mention Dunbrook's trial during the conference. Even if Dunbrook wasn't thinking about the evidence contamination, he is now."

Mac looked at his watch. "Okay, the hurricane will reach landfall in nine hours. The lab is in lock down as of right now. Our shifts start now too. Why don't you guys grab the boxes and secure them in the break room, get some rest and we'll see you in five hours."

The others left Mac's office and Stella walked over to the door to lock it. "So, this is it?" She asked when she turned around to look at Mac, who was staring out what used to be his window.

He turned around to look at her. "Yeah, this is it. At least right now we have power and can watch TV, but the other shifts won't be so lucky. I have a deck of cards in my desk, but other than that, it's going to be a boring five hour shift."

Stella smiled and moved over to the large duffel bag next to the TV. "Then it's a good thing I thought ahead. I've got cards, chess, dominoes, and a couple of hand held video games for the boys. Adam said something about rigging a battery up to his X-box. At least it will keep their minds off of the coming storm." She said.

Mac smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."

Stella sat on the sofa and pulled her legs up under her. I wish I would have thought to bring a book to read. I'm in the middle of a really good one right now and I left it on my coffee table."

"I'm not sure what you're reading, but I have some mysteries on the shelf over there. You're welcome to them if you'd like. I'm going to finish up some stuff while we still have the power." He said.

Mac walked over to his desk and sat down as Stella moved over to the book case to see what Mac had to read. She wondered what the other's were doing right now, or how they'd pass the time until their shifts.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N Okay, I hope this story still has your interest. Remember, I need feedback so I know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hurricane Belle part 6

A/N Thank you all for continuing to read and review this story. I am feeling a bit guilty for Hurricane Bill right now. My hurricane is called Belle, that one is Bill. My hurricane is hitting the East coast, mainly New York, Bill is hitting the East coast, including New York and now one of my very good friends is in it's path. I am so sorry Cassie, I know you said not to feel guilty, but I still do. I'm praying that you won't get it too bad. Hopefully it will be downgraded to a tropical storm before it hits you. End A/N

Onto the story now, I still own nothing but the idea of this story, and maybe the idea of Bill? Hope not, lol.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Kendall was trying to sleep in the corner of the break room, well until Danny let the dog out and he came over to lick her in the face. "Danny, will you please come and get your dog? He won't let me sleep."

Danny laughed, but went over to get him. "Come on Louie, it's time for little lab rats to get their sleep. Besides, I think you need to go for a walk."

Kendall rolled her eyes and covered up. "I'm not a lab rat, I'm a scientist." She mumbled.

Danny laughed again and picked Louie up. "Come on boy, we'll go where we're appreciated." He said as he walked off.

Adam and Hawkes were already asleep on the floor under the longest tables in the room. They'd figured that it would take up less room if they moved the long tables to the far wall and crawled under them to sleep. Adam was under the table nearest the door, in case he had to run to the bathroom.

Jess and Lindsay were talking quietly on the sofa. Jess was trying to keep Lindsay's mind off of Lucy, but it wasn't really working. All talk seemed to lead to the baby and Jess could see how much it was effecting Lindsay.

Don watched Jess and Lindsay talk and was content, at least until Danny walked by saying something about taking the dog for a walk. "Hey Messer, you can't leave the building to walk the dog." He said after they'd both left the room.

"I'm not taking him outside Flack, I'm going to walk him around here. But, I do need to make him a place to do his business like I have in the garage at home. Help me find some newspaper or something like that." He said.

Don laughed. "You're gonna make him a littler box? Well, I guess it's better than letting him go anywhere he wants to where we're all trying to sleep."

They MacGyvered a quick litter box and Danny had no trouble training Louie to use it. Don had to admit, he was impressed. When Louie was done, the three of them went back to the break room and secured the door once more.

Back in the break room, Don went over to sit with Jess and Lindsay while Danny fed and watered Louie and him back in his carrier for a while. Then Danny went to sit by Lindsay. "So, what are we talking about?" He asked.

Lindsay leaned into Danny's side and smiled. "My mom called while you were walking Louie. Mom and dad absolutely adore Lucy and they're already spoiling her. Mom also said that they love your parents and are planning a wedding party when we get there in a few days."

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes. "Was it a bad idea to send them to Montana? I mean, a wedding party?" He asked.

"Well, we did kind of cheat them all out of a wedding and reception Danny. I asked them not to invite the whole town though." She promised.

Don and Jess laughed, and Danny glared at them. "Very funny you two. I should make you both go with us just for that. You don't know ma when she gets into party mode."

Don smiled. "I might just take you up on that Messer, your mom throws the best parties." He said.

"Linds, you gotta help me out here. I mean I love a good party, but this one will be different. It'll be all about us and I hate to be the one on display at parties." He whined.

Jess saw the hurt on Lindsay's face. "Oh, come on Messer, you gotta know how important weddings and receptions are to women. Lindsay didn't get the big church wedding, at least let her have the reception."

Danny noticed how stiff Lindsay had become. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't realize that you really wanted this party. We can do it, and I promise to be good during it too."

Lindsay shrugged. "I didn't realize I wanted one until your mother and mother started telling me about it. Now I kind of do want it. I'd like for you to meet my family and friends from back home."

"Then we'll do it, but I'm bringing Flack and Angell here for back up." Danny said and kissed his wife.

They all laughed, but were shushed by Kendall who was still trying to get some sleep before her shift. They knew that this was going to be a long night.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but I am trying to break each shift into chapters. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this one. Please review and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Hurricane Belle pt. 7

A/N Here is the next part, I hope you enjoy it.

I still don't own CSI NY, I wish I did.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Mac and Stella had gotten bored with what they had been doing and were sitting on the sofa, quietly talking. Stella's book was discarded an hour ago, and Mac had finished all of his paperwork. They'd been locked in the office for almost two and a half hours and with nothing else to do but wait, they'd settled on the sofa to have a long talk.

"Have you heard from Reed lately Mac?" Stella asked him.

"Yeah, I actually called him earlier today and told him to get his parents out of the city before the storm hits. I asked him to keep it to himself until the announcement went out and he promised." Mac replied.

"Are you sure that he kept his word and didn't blog it? I mean do you think he'd want to be the one to break the story about the hurricane that not many people knew was coming?" Stella questioned.

"He kept his promise. I do trust him, and don't want to argue with him again, but I must admit that I checked his blog until about an hour before word went out. He still hasn't blogged about the hurricane. I hope that it means he got them out of Manhattan." He replied.

Stella touched his hand and he took a hold of it. "I'm sure that they got out Mac. I'm also sure that Reed will be okay."

Mac squeezed her hand. He's the last link I have to Claire. I've been able to move on after her death, a big part thanks to you, but I don't want to ever forget her. I loved her too much. I'm sometimes afraid that I'll forget what she looked like or how her voice sounded. She was a major part of my life and I never want to forget that, or her." He said.

Stella smiled when he said that she was a big reason why he's moved on. "Claire was a good friend of mine Mac, and I know that she'd be proud of you. Not only because of what you've done for Reed, but because of who you are and that you've finally gone on and lived your life instead of wasting away like a lot of people did after 9/11." She explained to him.

Mac took her hand in both of his and looked at it. "Thanks Stella, again. Thank you for not letting me shrink away to nothing, or for letting me die along with her memory. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when she died. I know that you and Claire were friends and I could only see my own pain. You must have been really hurting too, and I was too blind to see it."

Stella pulled her hand out of his and pulled him into a hug. "No need to thank me Mac, that's what friends are for. Anyway, helping you get through it is what helped me get through it. I'll always be there for you Mac, just like I know that you'll always be there for me."

"You know it Stel." He said and finally pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I should have known that you'd follow me all the way to Greece once you knew I'd gone there. I'm glad that you did too." She said.

Mac nodded. "I am too. I'm also glad that I was there when you found out about your mother."

"I am too. We're starting to sound like a broken record." She said, and they both laughed together.

They both leaned back on the sofa and continued to talk the rest of their shift about everything that had happened in the last year or so. Their shift seemed to go by a lot faster towards the end, once they decided to talk with each other. They talked about how he'd been doing after Peyton broke up with him and the taxi killer too. He told her how he felt during his kidnapping after the bank hold up.

Right on time, Kendall, Adam, and Hawkes showed up to relieve them. Stella yawned and stretched as she stood. She was looking forward to getting some sleep. Both she and Mac were tired and as they left Mac's office with instructions for the others. Mac put an arm around Stella as they walked down the hall towards the break room.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N okay, here is the next chapter. What did you all think? Press that little button to review it. Thanks for reading. I promise to have the next chapter done soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hurricane Belle part 8

A/N Here is the next chapter, and I want to apologize for the short chapter, I just didn't know what to really write for the Kendall, Adam, and Hawkes shift.

I do not own anything that has to do with CSI NY, just the idea of the story.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Kendall sat on the sofa and picked up Stella's book, while Adam hooked up his X-box to Mac's TV. Hawkes sat at Mac's desk and checked on Hurricane Belle's progress on the computer.

Their shift was mostly uneventful. Kendall read the whole book that Stella had left behind. Adam quietly played his video games, and Hawkes watched news coverage on the computer. It was pretty quiet until towards the end of their shift. That's when the rain came, then a little later the wind and thunder could be heard through the windows that were still boarded up.

Kendall jumped at the first sound of thunder, she hated storms. "I wish that would have waited another hour. I hate storms."

Adam turned his game off and went over to sit by her. "Everything will be okay Kendall. Thunder isn't dangerous at all. It's the lightning that will hurt you. Or, in this case the high winds and rising water will too."

"Thanks Adam, I feel so much better now." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I meant to make you feel better, but I guess I stuck my foot in my mouth, didn't I? Okay, let me try again. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll try to keep your mind off of the storm. Come over here and play video games with me. It'll distract you, I hope." He said as he took her hand and led her over to the TV.

Hawkes paused the news clip he was watching and looked at them. "Don't worry Kendall, this is just the beginning of the storm. When it gets worse, we'll be back in the break room, on the inside of the building where it's safer." He told them.

Adam looked at his watch. "Yeah, we have less than an hour left here and we can go back to the break room where we probably won't even be able to hear the storm."

Kendall smiled until a really loud thunder clap sounded like it hit right outside the building. "Adam!" She cried and buried her face in his chest.

The three of them made the most of their last hour. Adam and Kendall played his X-box, Guitar Hero, and Kendall even beat Adam a few times too. Hawkes watched the weather progress on the computer. He knew that he'd have to let Mac know that it was a strong category two hurricane now.

When their shift was over, it was Lindsay and Danny's turn to baby sit the body. It was easier than they all had thought to sit in the room with the body. In fact no one had even really given it a thought after the first few minutes.

Hawkes went over to Stella and Mac when the three of them entered the break room. "Hey Mac, I've been watching the progress of the storm on line. It's now a strong one, category two."

"Hopefully the building will hold. The good news is that we haven't heard anything good or bad on Dunbrook." Stella said.

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad news. Even though it's bad outside right now, it's not strong enough in the city yet to keep people from venturing out into it. We're still on the outskirts of the hurricane. It's gonna get stronger the closer it gets to us. Don't let your guards down just yet." Mac said to them both.

Adam and Kendall had both crawled under one of the tables to get some sleep and Jess was asleep on Don's shoulder, while he was asleep leaning back on the sofa. That left Mac, Stella and Hawkes to keep watch over the evidence right now as Danny and Lindsay sat with the body of Agent Walsh.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N Again, I am sorry that this was short. But I am working on the next chapter. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hurricane Belle part 9

A/N Here is the next part. Danny and Lindsay's shift. I hope this is still holding your interest.

Still don't own it.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Lindsay and Danny locked themselves in Mac's office with Louie to keep him close by. Lindsay had taken Louie out of the kennel and sat on the sofa to cuddle with the dog. She heard the raging storm outside and it unnerved her. She'd never been through a hurricane before and it was kind of scary.

Danny watched his wife and wanted to ease her worries. He had an idea and pulled out his cell phone. They'd last heard from their folks when Lindsay had talked to them about the party. He dialed his mom's number and hoped that he'd be able to get through. He waited and waited, but he couldn't make a connection.

Lindsay saw what Danny was trying to do and it made her fall in love with him all over again. Here he was, just as nervous, frustrated, and worried as she was. And, he was trying to call Montana so that they could hear their daughter's voice. "Why don't you try the land line? Just put it on speaker to be safe. I don't need you to be electrocuted by a lightning bolt."

"Yeah, good idea Linds." He said and moved over to the desk. The storm was still in the weak stages and they were in luck, there was still a dial tone. Danny dialed his mom's cell phone number again, this time it rang.

When the phone was answered by Lindsay's mom, they both were confused. "Mom, is that you?" She asked. She'd gotten up off the sofa and moved over to stand next to Danny.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. Maria is driving right now. We've been shopping with Lucy today, it was a girl's day out. How are you both doing?" She asked.

Lindsay looked at Danny, not sure if she could tell her mother that she was in a high rise building, standing watch over a dead body. "We're okay for now mom. This building is strong and it's supposed to be hurricane proof." She tried to reassure her mother.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Came the voice of Maria Messer. They must have the cell phone on speaker, Danny thought. "We're fine ma, the storm's only begun and the building is safe. How's Lucy doing?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh she's an angel, and hasn't even cried at all. She's having fun getting to know her other grandparents. She's already got grandpa wrapped around her little finger." Maria said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Cindy Monroe's voice came over the phone. "Lindsay always did have Paul wrapped around her little finger too."

Danny laughed and Lindsay blushed. "Now why am I not surprised?" He asked.

"Hey, I was his little girl, and his only daughter." She said in her defense.

"Don't worry Lindsay, I bet Lucy has Danny wrapped around her little finger too, if I know my son." Maria said.

All of a sudden Lucy woke up in her car seat at the sound of her parent's voices, and she squealed. "Hi Lucy baby. Mommy and daddy misses you a lot. Are you being a good girl?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy squealed again and said something that sounded like momma for the first time. "Did she just say momma?" Danny asked excitedly.

Both Maria and Cindy were excited and talking at the same time. "Was that the first time she's ever said momma?" Cindy asked.

"That's the first time I've ever heard her say anything." Maria said. "In fact, that's the first time I've ever heard her say more than just baby gibberish."

Lindsay had tears in her eyes, happy tears. "Lucy, say momma again." They all held their breath and waited. Then Lucy squealed again and said momma. "Mommy loves you too, baby. I can't wait until we get there and I can hold you in my arms again." She said as Danny put his arms around her.

Lucy squealed again, almost like she understood what her mother was saying. She sounded so happy and Lindsay was so very glad that she was safe.

"Listen ma, we've got to go before we lose the connection. We'll call you both later if we can. In fact we'll find some way to let you know that we're okay and we'll see you in a few days." Danny said as he hugged Lindsay.

"Okay, you both take care of each other and we'll see you in a few days. We all love you both." Maria said.

"We love you all too and miss you all. Nothing and no one will keep us from leaving for Montana when this is all over." Lindsay promised.

"I'll try to call you again in a few hours if the phone lines are still working." Danny promised before he hung up. He then led Lindsay over to the sofa where Louie was sound asleep.

Sitting next to Danny with his arms around her, while she scratched Louie's ears, Lindsay sighed. "Do you really want to have the party?" She asked him.

Danny kissed her cheek. "Of course I do babe. Don't you know that I would do anything for you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I do. But, I don't want it if you don't want it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, if I can prevent it." She told him.

"Babe, I want this party. I want to see you having the wedding reception we should have had. I want to be able to give that to you. Let's make that my wedding gift to you. I promise to have fun and not show how uncomfortable I'll be. Who knows, maybe I'll surprise the both of us and have fun." He told her as he pulled her to him to rest her head on his shoulders.

They spent the rest of their shift talking about the party, their families, and of course Lucy. When the power went out, they turned on the camping lamp until the generator came on line. They only had half of the lights hooked up to the generator, but at least they had light.

By the it was almost time for Don and Jess to replace them, the storm had gotten really strong. The building was swaying in the high winds, but at least the glass was holding. The wind was so loud that they could no longer hear the thunder. But, they could see the lightning flashes every once in a while through the spaces where the boards were on the windows.

Lindsay hoped that this would be the last time she would even have to go through a hurricane. Danny had his arm around her and Louie had worked his way into her lap during the night.

Finally, Don and Jess showed up to relieve them. Danny and Lindsay went to get some rest, with Louie following them down the hall to use the makeshift litter box. When Lindsay saw it, she was impressed by what Danny had made for the dog.

They finished walking the dog and then went back to the break room to rest. Danny had tried to call his mom again, but the phone lines were now out of service.

In the break room Stella and Mac were asleep, while Kendall, Adam, and Hawkes were playing Monopoly. Lindsay went to lay down on the sofa with Louie while Danny asked to play the game with the others.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N I hope that you're all still with me. Working on the next chapter now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hurricane Belle pt. 10

Wow, chapter 10, I haven't done one of these long stories in a long time. And I'm not even done yet. There is more to come.

Here's the next part. Don and Jess's turn to body sit. This is gonna be a long part. The storm is getting stronger too. Might be the longest of the story. I hope that you enjoy it.

A/N I am dedicating this chapter to my very good friend Cassie. She's not only my CSI NY buddy, but my Stargate SG-1, West Wing, and MacGyver buddy. I also want to dedicate this chapter to all of the Jack and Sam shippers out there, and you know who you are.

I still don't own CSI NY or the characters. Like I said, if I did, Jess would be in the season opener as a regular cast member, not lying in a cemetery. I also don't own anything related to Stargate SG-1, I'm only using it for the moment and promise to put it back once I'm done, lol.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

Don and Jess made sure that the door was locked, then they made sure that the windows were secure. They could barely see outside the window due to the intensity of the storm. They then got settled into their shift.

Jess had charged the battery to her laptop and brought it in with them, along with a couple of DVDs for them to watch. She tried to think of everything before their shift started. She'd also packed them something to eat and drink while they were locked in there for the next five hours.

"So, what movies did you bring to watch Jess?" Don asked her as he sat down on the sofa with her. He watched her unpack her duffel bag of goodies.

She smiled at him and pulled out a few DVDs. "I brought Mamma Mia!, Night at the Museum, Race to Witch Mountain, and some of my boxed sets of Stargate SG-1. So, what do you feel like watching?"

"How about the Stargate ones? You've been trying to get me to watch them for a while now. There's no better time than now. Please tell me that you'll start from the beginning, I don't want to get confused by starting in the middle of the series." He said.

"Yeah, I brought seasons one through eight, even though we won't be here long enough to watch all eight seasons. Let's start with the first season, okay? You've seen the movie, right?" She asked, pulling out her first boxed set.

"Yeah, with Kurt Russell and that guy from Boston Legal, right?" He asked her, looking confused.

Jess laughed and patted his leg. "Yeah, and his name is James Spader. Well, this series is supposed to take place starting a year after Jack returns to Earth." She explained.

They watched the first few episodes and Don was really getting into it. While Jess was changing the disk, Don asked her a question that had been bugging him since they started watching the show. "Hey Jess, is there something going on between that Jack character and Captain Carter?"

Jess laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one to see it that fast. Yeah, they really like each other, but their military ranks are keeping them apart. He's her commanding officer, so they can't be together. There is actually a lot of fans out there who really want them to be together and have written fan fiction, putting them together." She explained.

"Fan fiction? What's that?" He asked, once again confused.

Jess sat back down next to him and explained what fan fiction was. He was still confused about it, but at the same time, he almost got it. They agreed to look some up when the storm had passed and things were back to normal, and they could go home.

Jess played the next episode of SG-1 when a loud bang came from the window. They paused the DVD and went to the window to look between the boards. It was so dark, but they could see that the hurricane was at it's strongest. "I hope that the glass holds." She said.

"Mac said it would, and right now I want to believe him." Don said as he led her back to the sofa. "Let's watch some more of this and not think about what's going on outside.." He told her.

Jess played the DVD again and they got back to watching Stargate SG-1. Don was really getting into this show, but the wind was so loud and the building was swaying from the wind. He had to get up and walk around the room for a minute and turn up the volume on the computer, so that they could hear it still.

Jess got up and brought him back to the sofa and handed him a water. They watched some more episodes and she rubbed his neck and shoulders to calm him down. They only had an hour or so of their shift left and decided not to play another disk right now, but said that they might try to watch some more on her computer later in the break room, after her computer charged. She'd plug it in as soon as they got into the break room.

"I can see that there is something going on between Jack and Sam now, not just a hint either." Don said as they sat and talked about the show.

Jess smiled really big and knew that she'd just turned Don into a Sam and Jack shipper. "Yeah, they flirt with each other for eight seasons. Well, actually Jack does most of the flirting. But, you can tell that there's something there when they look at each other." She told him.

"Eight seasons? I thought that you said that this show went on for eleven seasons, and that there was a spin off show too." He asked her.

"Yes, the show did go on for eleven seasons and two movies, not counting the spin off, Stargate Atlantis. But, the first eight seasons have Jack as a part of the team. Richard Dean Anderson left the show at the end of season eight, and made a few guest appearances in the last three seasons." She told him.

She went on to explain the reason he left the show, and also that the writers keep hinting that Sam and Jack did get together. She told him what "fishing" means on the show and that there was a scene cut out of Stargate Atlantis where Sam admits that she and Jack are together. Then there's all the fan fiction that has them get together and she explained what "shipper" means too.

Don gave her the cutest confused look, almost like Jack's confused look. It reminded her of the way that Jack looks at Sam when she gets all technical. "Okay, I'm not sure if I have it yet, but I trust you. I'll have to watch more of these to make sure I understand." He said.

Jess laughed and packed up her laptop and the DVDs, it was about time for Stella and Mac to relieve them. So far, the windows seemed to be holding in the storm. She wondered when and if the eye of the hurricane would reach them.

Don picked up the trash from their snack and placed it in the bag be brought in for trash. He noticed that the wind was getting louder and stronger. He hoped that Jess's apartment was holding okay. He'd been thinking more about her apartment than his own, but then again, he'd only been back to his apartment a few times since her shooting. And, that was just to get something he needed and had taken back to her place.

Jess saw Don lost in thought and wondered what he was thinking. She hoped that he wasn't worried about their apartments. "Hey Don? A penny for your thoughts." She said as she placed a hand on his arm.

Don looked at her and knew it was time to ask the question. He'd been wanting to ask her this since the days she was shot. It's what he'd planned to ask her that night. "I think we should live together. I mean would you like to live together?" He blurted out.

Jess was surprised. It wasn't anything like she'd thought he was thinking. "I thought we kind of already were. I mean, I know that you still have your apartment, but you've been pretty much living with me since the shooting anyway." She replied.

Don took her hand and led her back over to the sofa. "I know, and it feels right to come home to you, or have you come home to me. I'll move out of my apartment and into yours, if there is anything left of my apartment after the storm."

"What of there is nothing left of either of our apartments?" She asked him.

"Then we'll find a new apartment together and fill it with new stuff, our stuff. We'll start over, together. I just know that I am ready to move up in our relationship, take the next step. I want to live with you, if you want to live with me." He said.

Jess didn't even have to think about it. "Then my answer is yes. If my apartment is still in one piece, can you see yourself living there?" She asked.

He pulled her into his arms. "Jess, I'll live where ever you want to live. I love you and want to live with you, officially. If your apartment is still in one piece and you still want to live there, then so do I." He promised her.

Jess was happy, and to think, she had a hurricane to thank. She just hoped that her apartment was going to survive this storm. She really loved her apartment and could see her and Don living thee for a long time.

Don and Jess's shift was finally over and they were both glad. The loud wind was starting to drive them both crazy. Mac and Stella came to relieve them, both looking just as tired as they felt. Hopefully the storm would be over soon.

Don and Jess walked hand in hand back to the break room, hoping that they could get a little sleep. Jess wondered if Danny and Lindsay were serious about taking them with them to Montana. She'd be happy to go, as long as she could check on her building before they left. Then she wondered how they'd get out of the building if the city were flooded.

Walking into the break room, they saw that Adam, Kendall, and Hawkes had taken the spaces under the tables again. Lindsay and Danny sat on the sofa with Louie in Lindsay's lap as they quietly talked.

Jess walked over to their stuff and picked up her blanket and pillows, taking them over to a corner. She found a nice quiet spot that they could fall asleep and not be in anyone's way. She hoped that the blanket would cushion them enough to get comfortable.

Don helped Jess make up a bed on the floor, by using the extra blankets that Danny had handed him, he made a cushioned bed. He then pulled her down next to him on it. He laid down and laid her head on his chest to cushion her as much as he could. They both fell asleep quickly, dreaming of moving in together. They both had matching smiles on their faces.

---------------------------fafafafafafafafa-----------------------

A/N Okay, here is the Don and Jess shift. What did you think about it? You still with me? Finally, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. There are so many that I'm afraid to list you all, in case I forget a name and hurt someone's feelings. I promise to write more as soon as I can, but I might not be able to post any more until next weekend. I homeschool my daughter and during the week, I am all hers. I will type up more if I do have the time, but please don't be upset if it's not posted until next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Hurricane Belle Part 11

Okay, I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. My muse ran off and I only just got it back. So, after so long, here is the next part of the story. I hope that you all like it and are still with me. I am dedicating this chapter to all of you who have stuck with me and this story, and who are still a fan even though Jess is no longer on the show.

In this chapter, the hurricane is over now and the team has to see what kind of damage the building suffered. This part will be Don and Jess and Danny and Lindsay's search. I hope to have the other's searches done soon.

I still own nothing but the idea. I mean if I owned CSI NY, Jess wouldn't have died and we'd all be so happy to see Don and Jess maybe getting married this season. But since I don't, we are still all in mourning. Damn writers.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The next couple of shifts went by smoothly and the storm finally passed Manhattan. Mac and Stella woke everyone up so that they could eat and check out the damage done to the building. Once everyone had eaten breakfast, Mac handed out assignments for each group.

"Danny, I need you and Lindsay to take the top floors, and work your way down. Make sure to report any broken windows or anything else that was damaged fro the hurricane." He told them, handing the code to the security system attached to the stairwell door.

"We're on it Mac." Danny said as he grabbed a radio and flashlight before taking Lindsay's hand and heading for the stairs.

Mac turned back to the group. "Flack, could you and Angell take the floors from here working up towards Danny and Lindsay? Once you guys meet up, come back here and we'll go from there."

Don and Jess got up to leave. "Okay Mac, we'll see you in a bit." He told Mac, and then he and Jess left.

That left Adam, Kendall, and Hawkes with Mac and Stella. Mac picked up a radio and turned to them. "Adam, Kendall and Sheldon, go down the stairs and start on the floor below us. Work your way down."

"How far down do you want us to go boss?" Adam asked him.

"Stella and I will go down as far as we can, at least until we reach the flooded floors." He said.

Mac locked the body cooler and the evidence in his office and they all moved to the stairwell. Mac handed a flashlight and the radio to Kendall as they all entered the stairwell. Then they split up.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Danny and Lindsay had finally reached the top floor and had to catch their breath before they moved on to make sure that the building was okay or not. "You okay Linds?" He asked her as he caught his breath.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm okay. This is just the most exercise I've had since Lucy was born and these were a lot of stairs to climb."

He kissed her and let her rest a minute before they started checking windows and the roof for damage or leaking. They went floor by floor, working their way down towards Don and Jess.

Every once in a while, Danny would try to call his or Lindsay's folks to let them know that they made it through the storm okay. Unfortunately, the lines seemed down and neither cell phone seemed to be working either.

Danny and Lindsay just wanted to let their family know that they were okay and to hear Lucy's voice. They missed their daughter terribly.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Don and Jess were making great progress in their floor checks. So far, on each floor they'd checked, the windows and walls seemed to have held great. They found no broken windows and no cracks in the walls.

Once they entered a floor, Jess would go one way and Don the other way and they'd meet in the middle. They each carried a flashlight for the darker areas away from the windows.

Don was actually surprised that they'd found no broken windows. He knew that Mac had said that the windows were all hurricane proof, but he was still surprised that all of the windows seemed to have held. They continued to work their way floor by floor up to where Danny and Lindsay worked down.

Jess was trying not to think about her family or her apartment, but it was hard every time she looked out the window and saw the damage to so many buildings in the city. Luckily she lived in a newer building and it had been built hurricane proof, or at least that's what she had been told.

Don could tell that Jess was worried, he could see it in her eyes and by how quiet she was. He was worried about not only her family, but his too. He'd tried calling his parents, but all lines seemed down.

Jess found Don staring out a window and walked up behind him. "Don, are you okay?" She asked him.

He turned and looked at her. "This is the first time I let myself look out the window. I'm just shocked at how much damage was done to the city."

She looked out the window too. "It's going to take time for it to get back to normal after this. We did it after 9/11, we can do it after this." She told him, not knowing why she finally felt sure that every thing would be okay, but she did.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I agree, and as long as I have you safe and sound, my world is right." He told her.

She returned his hug and kissed him. "I feel the same way Don. Let's get this done so that we can figure out a way out of here. I'd like to check out my place and then get going to Montana with Danny and Lindsay." She told him.

"Did I just hear my name called?" Danny asked as he and Lindsay headed towards them. They'd finished clearing the floors above here and when they entered the corridor, they heard Don and Jess talking.

"Hey Danny and Lindsay. How are the upper floors holding up?" Don asked.

"The building seems to have held together pretty good. We found only a crack in one window, but it wasn't too bad and not even a drop of water got inside. How about you guys, did you find any broken windows on the other floors?" Lindsay asked them.

Jess shook her head. "Not a single broken or cracked window and the walls seemed to hold as well. I wish the electricity would come back on soon though. This place is kind of creepy without the lights on, even in the day time."

"I agree, this place is usually lit up and bright 24/7 that the dark makes it really creepy." Lindsay agreed.

"Well since we're done checking all the upper floors, let's head back down to the break room and wait for the others. The radios have been way to quiet and I'm wondering if they found any flooding." Danny said.

"There's got to be some flooding on the lower levels. I mean look out there, the streets are flooded and it's not like this building has any flood doors." Don pointed out.

Jess and Lindsay looked out the window one last time before they all walked towards the stairwell again. The four of them silently walked down the stairs, floor by floor, back to where they'd spent the time waiting the storm out and guarding the evidence in the Dunbrook case. They went to the break room because Mac's office was still locked.

Once back in the break room, they made sandwiches and had some water. They sat and quietly talked about the trip to Montana as they waited for the others to join them or contact them by radio. They each tried every so often to call a family member, but still no communication to the outside world.

Little did they know what had been discovered in the lower level of the building by Mac and Stella, or what it would mean when they found out what had happened during the storm on the lower level of the building.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

A/N Okay, this is all I have so far. I hope that you all like it and that it's holding your interest. Again I am so sorry it's taking so long to get this done. First my muse took off and then I got sick. Then I gave it to my daughter, and then my husband. Now I am feeling a little better but my husband is not only sick, but can't call in at work. Working at Walmart sucks when you're sick. Anyway, I hope to have more done soon.


End file.
